Anthony Stark (Earth-61726)
History Spoiled Childhood Tony was born into the rich family of Stark billionaires. His father didn't pay him much attention when he was younger, so his mother cared for him for the most part. Eventually, when his mother passed, Howard hired a butler named Edwin Jarvis to take care of Tony. Tony liked his butler, as he seemed very stereotypical and he was always able to make Tony laugh. Tony was sixteen when his father passed away, and Stark Industries fell to him. The pressure was hardly anything as Tony's genius intellect soon turned the company into more than anyone ever could have imagined. Billionaire Playboy Tony soon became instantly famous, more so than any of his ancestors ever were. He was mostly famous for his creation of Jarvis, the Artificial Intelligence capable of doing almost anything. He named the AI after his old butler when he had been diagnosed with cancer and became bedridden. Edwin was flattered that Tony was honoring him, but Tony hardly showed remorse when Edwin died. Tony soon hired a receptionist for himself named Jessica Drew, who Tony became instantly attracted to, and she was flattered but showed no signs of interest in him. Tony soon shook it off, but he knew he'd eventually get her to fall for him, just like many other women already had. Working with S.H.I.E.L.D. Tony was very well known for his expertise in robotics in weaponry, which was recognized when Director Nick Fury of S.H.I.E.L.D. approached him with a job offer. He was offered a position in S.H.I.E.L.D. as one of their top scientists building weapons for them and repairing whenever it was necessary. He would hold a position of power. After discovering what his pay would be, Tony instantly accepted. He moved some of his things to the S.H.I.E.L.D. Triskellion, since he would be staying their occasionally. He decided not to work on the Helicarrier so that he could be closer to home, but he was secretly afraid of the heights he would go to in the Helicarrier. Secret Projects Tony enjoyed his new job working with S.H.I.E.L.D. He loved it so much, that he soon began using his new knowledge and technology to work on a secret project. When he was a child, he would love to play with action figures of knights, specifically becoming very fascinated with their armors. So Tony began building his own armors. Of course they weren't at all similar to those the knights wore. They were better. Built in repulsors, rocket boots, defense systems, and anything Tony could imagine. He had no plans to use them for himself, because one of their main functions was flight, and he couldn't bare to fly. When the thought occurred to him "What would he do with the armors?" he figured he would just sell them to S.H.I.E.L.D., even though he was working on them in secret. But then again, he had grown fond of the armors and did not want to get rid of them. The Antarctic Expedition Eventually Nick came to Tony about a mission he and some of his top ranking agents were going on. They would be travelling into the Arctic ocean in order to search for something lost in there during World War 2. When Tony asked what it was, Nick said it was for him and Agent Ross to know only. Tony reluctantly accepted the mission and he, Fury, Ross, Ross's daughter Betty, Hawkeye, Black Widow, Agent Hill and Agent Coulson were all crammed into the submarine together. Although he didn't know what they were searching for, Tony was excited, wondering if it may be something relating to his father, since he played a large part in World War 2. He was disappointed to find out he would be sharing a bunk with Hawkeye, but eventually discovered he wasn't as bad as everyone said he was. Tony wouldn't call them friends yet, but he didn't hate him. Discovering Captain America After two days of being underwater, everyone in the submarine was getting agitated by each other and the seemingly pointless mission. Finally Fury gathered everyone around and confessed what they were searching for: the body of Captain America. When asked why he kept it a secret until now, Nick said he couldn't risk others hearing about it and the word getting out to the public that Captain America was back, which could give many people false hope. Tony believed he had another ulterior motive to keep it a secret, but he didn't bring it up. Soon, Tony developed a mini tracer that he could release into the ocean that could help find Captain America, and Fury sent it out ahead of them into the massive glacier they had stopped in front of. As they waited for the tracer to penetrate the ice and search around, everyone was becoming too anxious, especially Nick. After several agonizing minutes, the tracer picked something up, and the submarine drilled into the ice, pulling out what it had recovered, and all of them were relieved and shocked to see the unconscious body of Captain America. He was quickly loaded into the submarine and they returned to the Triskellion within a matter of days. They rushed Captain America to the de-freezing process, but Tony wasn't allowed to see him, which was disappointing. Busted by Fury In order to cope with not being able to see Captain America, Tony continued working on his armors, currently he had completed 4. Each of them had something special about them and he knew that he was eventually going to put them to good use. However, before he could do anything more with them, Nick Fury decided to pay him a visit, discovering the armors and telling Tony that he could either stop developing them without permission, or sell them to S.H.I.E.L.D. After considering the ultimatum, Tony told Fury if he had to give up on his armors he would leave S.H.I.E.L.D. Fury was disappointed, but he told Tony he had 12 hours to clean out his things and get back to his mansion. Reluctantly, Tony called Jessica and she had Jarvis arrange for a boat to come and pick him up. Luckily for him, he has installed Jarvis software into the armors, so he programmed them to fly themselves to his mansion and take refuge in his trophy hall, which he would remodel as the armory. Soon enough, Tony left the Triskellion. Shut Down Back at his mansion, Tony decided that he wanted to prove to Fury that his armors could serve a good purpose without being S.H.I.E.L.D. weapons. After running this idea by Jessica, she thought it was an amazing idea, but Jarvis advised against using the armors for combat, as they were not yet fit for it. So Tony decided he would have to keep working on them so that they would be fit for it. Instead he decided to just have Jarvis develop a fifth armor, which Tony immediately tested for himself, and he as proud to find out that the combat systems were phenomenal. Tony knew that Iron Man (as he had decided to call himself) would be an extremely positive influence on the world. But his bubble was burst when Jarvis reminded Tony that he still had not tested the flight functions. Tony was hesitant, but he knew he'd have to get over his fear and do it. He opened his underground garage and ran across his runway, not even thinking about it when he reached the end. He activated the rocket boot thrusters and he was lifted into the sky. He freaked out but soon calmed down, surveying the view, wondering why he had been so afraid of flight, when he was now realizing it was amazing. Wanting to push the armors limits even further, Tony went down into the water and stayed under for at least 15 minutes before Jarvis told him the armor could not take much more. He returns inside to find Jessica waiting for him. He pops out of the armor, ecstatic that it works. In a moment of happiness, he kisses her, but she quickly backs away and finally confesses to him that she is a lesbian. It came as a shock to Tony, but he accepted it and then realized that was why she hadn't yet fallen in love with him. Debut as Iron Man Conveniently, the very next day a group of Russian/Asian terrorists called the Ten Rings, agents of the Mandarin. They were led by the famous mass murder, Titanium Man AKA Boris Bullski, who had previously spent 11 years in American prison, convicted of murder and rape. He and his soldiers marched right into New York and began terrorizing, and Tony knew he was in for it, but he was going to do what he knew was right. He flew onto the scene and quickly took out the two jets that followed Titanium Man. He discovered Titanium Man was in the streets, making his way to the Triskellion, wreaking havoc wherever he could. So Iron Man was there. He introduced himself and then wasted no time before attacking Bullski, who was quick to retaliate, quickly proving that he was the superior one. Thankfully, a S.H.I.E.L.D. jet had arrived to help. Unfortunately, Bullski shot it down the second it arrived, so Tony did not hesitate before snapping his left arm and flying after the ship. He saved it from crashing and safely landed it on the ground. He ripped the doors open and told the agents to take care of Titanium Man's forces on the ground. They hesitated, not wanting to take orders from him, but he yelled at them to go. After this, he flew back up, ready to face Titanium Man, who had seemingly snapped his arm back into placed, but he was still fazed. Iron Man didn't wait for him to recover before giving him everything he has. Eventually, Iron Man realized if he kept doing what he was doing he might kill him. Even though he was a terrorist and he deserved it, Tony wouldn't kill. He ripped his mask open and punched him in his open face, which surprisingly didn't knock him out. He flew him down to the ground, throwing him down, before exclaiming: Shortly after Bullski had been apprehended, Nick Fury approached Iron Man, fully aware that it was Tony, demanding to know what he was playing at, but Tony simply said he was doing what Nick couldn't imagine the armors could do. Nick got irritated with Stark before pulling his forces back to the Helicarrier. Once they were gone, Iron Man became hounded with reporters, telling all of them that he was Iron Man, and he was here to stay. Meeting with Captain America Going after the Mandarin Saved by James Rhodes Triumphant Return Revealing his Identity Category:Males Category:Heroes Category:Earth-61726 Category:Avengers (Earth-61726) Category:Armor Users Category:Advanced Technology Wielder Category:Geniuses Category:Scientists Category:Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. Category:Technology Allows Powers Category:Extremis Category:Created by Artemis Thorson Category:Heterosexual Characters Category:Pro-Registration Avengers (Earth-61726) Category:Versions of Iron Man